


GG

by levviewrites909



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, smornby, this went from comedy to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levviewrites909/pseuds/levviewrites909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Smith face off in a battle to see who is the best cook, although in the end... it was a gg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GG

**Author's Note:**

> This went from pure dirty comedy to fluffy romance quicker than I thought... whoops. But yeah, just joined AO3. Hope I am doing this right. If not... oh well.

“Are not!”

“Are too!”

“Will you two stop it already, I work with a bunch of five-year-olds, I swear,” Trott huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and spinning around in his office chair. He had rolled it out in between where Ross’ desk and his own, that way he could see both of the bickering idiots. 

Smith was sprawled out over their couch, tossing one of the guns back and forth in his hands. Ross sat in his own chair in the comfort of his little cubicle, poking his head out from the little wall so he could stare at the redhead. 

“Trott, he started it, and you know it,” Ross muttered, narrowing his eyes at the taller man.

“I wasn’t denying that-”

“Oi! Am I not able to defend my skills,” Smith quipped, sitting up and turning as to face the two. 

“I wasn’t-”

“Make up your mind mate,” Ross smirked, still keeping his eyes locked with Smith. 

“I think he’s just afraid of hurting your feelings because he knows I’m better at cooking than you.”

“As if,” Ross laughed.

“Really? Trott just tell us, who’s better at it,” Smith suggested, a smug grin on his face as he sat up straighter and looked a bit proud of himself. 

There was a moment of silence, Smith and Ross both staring at their smaller friend waiting for him to tell them who's better. Both of them had utmost confidence in their abilities, knowing that their own name would definitely be called. 

"Eh... It's... Ross."

"Ha," Ross laughed jumping up from his seat. "Eat shit, mother fucker, haha!" He continued his taunts towards the redhead, sounding absolutely insane. 

Smith sat there with a slight pout on his face, watching Ross act like an idiot in front of him.

"H-how would Trott even know? We haven't lived together in awhile, he hasn't had our cooking," Smith muttered.

"Hey you asked me, this is just from what I remember," Trott shrugged. 

"Yeah, Smith, bottom line I'm better," Ross smirked. 

"That's what you think," Smith snarked, rolling his eyes. "How about, we have a competition?"

"Ohoho, you’re on forklift nips," Ross laughed, stepping forward and reaching for the taller man's chest. 

"Oi! Leave me alone!" He pulled away from Ross' touch, blushing slightly at the comment, but still shaking it off and continuing. "Trott 'll be the judge, he'll pick what we make too."

"Wait, don't pull me into-"

"Yeah! He'll go shopping for us too," Ross agreed, nudging the brunette with his arm.

"What? I didn't agree to this!"

~~~

By noon, the whole office knew something was going to happen with the three members of Hat Films, not that it was particularly unusual. They were used to the three running around and screaming, all in all acting like complete idiots up to no good. 

Near lunch time, everybody learned that the kitchen was somewhat off limits, being that two extremely tall men were in there, with Trott sitting by the door looking through his Pokemon cards. Every time somebody walked by the brunette would just tell them that: “I am being forced to participate in this event, enter at your own risk.” Nobody entered. 

From outside the kitchen, you would hear the occasional shouting or cussing from the two “chefs,” most of the words falling from their mouths insults or taunts. It was quite similar to when the trio filmed the “Fifa-chu” video, although it wasn’t as loud. 

Ross leaned up against the table, wearing his special apron and wearing a smirk across his face as he stared back at the redhead. 

“Nice apron,” Smith scoffed.

“It’s my magic apron with magic cooking powers,” Ross explained, standing up straight and fluffling the apron forward. He stood up straight and put both his hands on his hips as he smiled triumphantly. 

“Ahuh, whatever, don’t depend on that apron to win you this competition,” Smith laughed.

“Oh please, I can win with my eyes closed and hands tied behind my back!”

“That can be arranged.”

“You just want to tie me up and blind fold me, don’t ya Smith?”

“Ohhh! Filthy,” Smith smiled, “C’mon let’s get started, don’t wanna be in here all day.”

Ross pushed himself off the table, taking a step towards the countertops that Smith was already busying himself over. Now that he looked, the space they had to cook was actually quite compact, especially for two six foot tall men. 

“What are we supposed to make,” Ross asked, coming to stand behind Smith and looking at the ingredients that Trott had purchased for them, ever so kindly. 

“Cupcakes,” Smith read, picking up the box and reading off. “Just cheap Betty Crocker stuff, not really a test of skills.”

“Well, he’s bound to like one of ours better, maybe it’s just whoever has the,” Ross paused, gesturing to his Hat Films apron and smirking,” Magic.”

“Why are you gesturing towards your crotch,” Smith asked, his gaze falling down to below Ross’ waist.

“Because that is where the magic is,” Ross smirked, reaching around Smith to grab the frosting. “I bet I can do something to make this better, like sprinkles or something.”

“Thanks for the idea, mate,” Smith laughed, handing him a box. He reached up towards the top cabinet, grabbing for a mixing bowl and setting it down on the counter with a clink. 

“Mind grabbing me one,” Ross asked, gesturing towards the bowls.

“Nah, this is a competition mate, get it yourself,” the redhead laughed, opening up the box and pulling out the bag of brown dust. 

“How am I supposed to do that when you are in the way?”

“Improvise,” the redhead shrugged, laughing as he started yanking on the plastic of the bag. It was thicker than he thought, not giving towards his pulling. 

“You’re supposed to cut it,” Ross muttered, standing behind the redhead with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Don’t got the time for tha-” With a final yank, the bag popped open making the powder explode all over the redhead, a shocked look on his face. Ross snickered behind him, stepping forward and grabbing a bowl for himself and placing it right besides Smith’s. 

For the next ten minutes, it was a constant battle between elbows and nudging each other with their hips. It was trying to get the other to spill half of their mix, or to fling it somewhere around the kitchen or even on themselves. 

Getting the eggs was a nightmare, with both of them trying to crack them on each other, but at the same time trying to shield themselves from the yolk that was bound to land on them at some point. 

When Ross was too busy mixing, Smith ended up giving him a shower of flour which would not be removable for weeks. After the initial shock of being covered in white powder, Ross was able to turn around with an egg in hand and press it into Smith’s chest as hard as he could, resulting in a yellow yolk stain on his red t-shirt. Whilst Ross was dying of laughter, the redhead ended up smashing an egg over the back Ross’ neck, the yolk oozing down his back and making him yelp in surprise. 

“Ah Fuck you,” he muttered,” Unlike you,I don’t have twenty pairs of the same shirt!”

“Please, Wossy, you have plenty of Superdry shirts at home,” Smith shot back, a triumphant look on his face when Ross couldn’t fight back with an insult. “Ha, I win.”

“Maybe, but I’m still better at making cupcakes than you,” Ross huffed, grabbing the roll of paper towels from the counter and taking a few in his hand. It was an awkward angle, though, trying to stretch your arm back and rub down the back of his shirt. 

Smith had returned to his cooking, pouring the slightly lumpy mixture into the cupcake tins that Trott had brought in for them. After doing so, he went over to the oven and preheated it to the designated temperature, groaning when the timer said it would take ten minutes. 

When he turned back around, the pitiful sight of Ross trying to clean down his back was in front of him. 

“Uh, sorry… that might’ve been too far,” Smith muttered, making Ross look up and momentarily stop wiping his back.

“N-no, it’s alright. I ruined your shirt, it was fair game,” Ross sighed, gesturing towards the egg yolk on Smith’s chest. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t put it down my shirt.”

“True,” Ross agreed with a shrug,” It is literally in a spot that my arms cannot possibly reach.”

“Go from the bottom?”

“Even if I did, this shirt isn’t very stretchy and I wouldn’t be able to reach too far.”

There was a pause, a moment where Smith very carefully contemplated his next words. “Just take it off.” 

Ross froze, looking up at the redhead like he was insane and almost laughing at his suggestion. “You’re kidding? In the office, no! In front of you, no!”

“I’ve seen you shirtless before, mate, and in boxers too. Not like it would be a new thing,” Smith shrugged, leaning back on the counter. 

“Holy shit, you are serious? You are trying to make sense of something, therefore you are serious.”

“Yes,” Smith replied, the word coming out more like a question. “What’s the big deal, I don’t get it?”

Ross opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He had no actual excuse, it’s not like it should be weird or awkward for him to see him shirtless. They were best friends, they were both guys, it’s happened before. Except now he found himself blushing like he was told to strip in front of his crush. 

“You’re right,” Ross admitted,”But it’s f-fine. It’ll dry eventually.” 

Smith rolled his eyes at the comment, pushing himself off on the counter and taking the few steps needed to get to Ross in the small and compact kitchen. Whilst untying the back of his apron, he reached for the hem of his shirt, ignoring Ross’ yelp and attempt to scoot backwards and he pulled it up with his right hand, taking the apron with him and exposing Ross’ stomach and back. He grabbed the crumpled wad of paper towels from Ross’ hand and wiped off the remaining yolk from Ross’ back with a sigh. 

“Was that so hard,” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he handed the wet towels back and dropped Ross’ shirt and “magic apron.” 

The darker haired man was frozen for a moment, his face bright red for incomprehensible reasons. His shirt was still riding up slightly,and the apron was pushed towards the side, caught on his jeans, so the bottom of his stomach and happy trail was visible to Smith. For some unknown reason, Smith found himself blushing at the sight as well, especially when his gaze went down towards below the waist. The awkward silence consumed them, a sort of “Oh shit” moment for both of them. Luckily, the silence was interrupted by the timer on the oven going off, startling both of them. 

Smith cleared his throat, chuckling awkwardly to himself as he turned around to grab his cupcakes from the counter. 

“I’ll um… I’ll grab yours too,” he muttered, grabbing both of the pans and putting them in the oven, setting the timer to fifteen minutes. 

~~~

“What if we warmed up the frosting,” Smith asked, making Ross looking up from the small bowl of frosting he had been dipping his finger into and eating. 

“You mean like a glaze,” Ross asked.

“Yeah, it would be original,” the redhead shrugged, putting some of the white icing in a bowl and then popping it into the microwave. 

Ross sighed, turning towards his now cool pan of cupcakes. He began pulling them out by the wrappers, finding it slightly difficult since some of the batter had blocked out all places for his fingers to reach. Luckily they weren’t burnt, nor under-baked, and after trying one for himself (and burning his tongue in the process) he found that they tasted pretty good.

After pulling them all out and placing them on a plate, he reached for the frosting he was provided and a knife. He stuck the nice into the white frosting, and pulled out a big glob which he slapped onto the cupcake and began spreading about. 

“Ew haha.”

Ross turned around, to see Smith looking down into the little glass bowl of frosting, moving his wrist around in a circle to sort of swish the sugary liquid around.

“It looks like jizz,” he laughed, putting it down on the counter and grabbing one of his cupcakes.  
He held it up over the plate, then tipped it over so the melted frosting could pour onto the cupcake. 

Ross nodded,”It does.”

“Ross, it’s a cumcake,” Smith chuckled, elbowing the dark haired man who just chuckled at his comment. 

“Nice one.”

“Yeah, see, I can always beat you at jokes.” 

“Right,” Ross remarked, rolling his eyes and chuckling when Smith scoffed at him. “Seriously, all of your jokes are about fucking Trott in some way or another.”

“And occasionally you-”

“Occasionally,” Ross repeated, eyeing Smith from his peripheral vision. He continued on frosting as he spoke,”I mean yeah, it’s funny, it’s your thing. That and all of the strange… sexual comments and innuendos you come up with.” 

“Is that bad?”

“No,” Ross shook his head. 

“And your thing is… you are actually pretty quiet, most of the time at least. When you aren’t talking, it’s just Trott and I cracking stupid jokes.” 

“Not always, but yeah,” Ross shrugged. “We all have our thing, Trott’s is taking the insults and threats to fuck him.”

Smith chuckled at the comment, smiling as he poured more of the glaze over his cupcakes. He sighed, looking down at the warm bowl and suddenly dipping his finger in. He licked the frosting off, mumbling a quick “it’s good” before continuing a couple more times. Luckily, he did not notice Ross, who was currently staring at the redhead with utmost interest and awe. Why? He wasn’t sure, or at least he didn’t want to admit to himself that the way that Smith licked the icing from his fingers was quite hot. And it definitely wasn’t making him slightly comfortable or warm in his crotch regions.

“Hmm, I’m almost done,” Smith smiled triumphantly, turning his head to look at Ross who quickly averted his gaze.

“Yeah, I’m going to crumble some Kinder on top,” Ross muttered, grabbing a bar from his back pocket and plopping it on the counter. 

“Creative, but I think Trott might like cumcakes more than Kinder.”

“Yes, he is going to love eating jizz-covered cupcakes,” Ross replied sarcastically. 

“I think he will, he’s a dirty bugger, you know it.”

“God Smith,” Ross laughs, placing all of his cupcakes on the plate and arranging them nicely before sprinkling chopped pieces of Kinder over the tops. “I’m done, are you?”

“Yeah, mate,” Smith nods, holding up his plate of cumcakes and making his way out of the kitchen, holding the door for Ross. 

~~~

“Really, Smith,” Trott asked, gesturing towards the platter in front of him. Twelve delicious cupcakes sat on the plate, Smith smiling as he presented them towards Trott. 

“I call them cumcakes,” he laughed, watching Trott wince at the name, but grab one warily and take a bite nonetheless. 

“It’s… alright,” he shrugged, taking another bite and setting it back down onto the platter. He then turned to Ross, ignoring Smith’s pout at his comment and happily taking one of his cupcakes. The brunette took a non-hesitant bite, chewing it thoughtfully before popping the rest in his mouth.

“Ross wins,” he muttered through a mouthful of cupcake, the words making Smith groan and Ross laugh happily.

“Haha, fuck you mate!”

“Not fair, you wanted him to win it was biased,” Smith muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at his shorter brunette friend.

“Please, mate. It was a pretty good game, you gotta admit-”

“But he did it on purpose,” Smith whined. 

“No,” Ross exclaimed,”It’s because I will always top you, Alex Smith! Just admit it!”

There was a pause in his excitement, as both of his friends stared wide-eyed at him. Realization of his words and how they could be interpreted entered his mind and he shook his head. 

“C’mon, I- I didn’t mean it like that you know it.”

Without much of a warning, Trott burst out laughing, doubling over as the chuckles spilled over his mouth.

“Why is it such a big deal when I say them, but Smith does it’s no big deal?”

Smith still stood, a bit shocked at the comment, his face flushing slightly and his lips parted.

 

“Smith, c’mon mate it was, I didn’t even mean to make the joke and I-”

“I’m um… gonna go use the toilets,” the redhead spoke quickly, before running off and out of their office. Trott was still doubled over with laughter, earning a smack from Ross which only made him laugh harder.

“Grow up, Trott. I didn’t mean anything by it,” Ross huffed, plopping down on the couch nearby and leaning back all the way. 

“It’s not that,” Trott managed to get out between laughs, clutching his stomach as he stood up.

“What is it then?”

“Eh…” the brunette paused, looking over his shoulder towards the door of the office before shaking his head. “Well, it sort of was, but… It had more to do with Smith.”

“How? It was a slip up, an accident. I really didn’t mean any-”

“Are you sure?”

Ross paused, biting his lip slightly shocked by the words and the idea that Trott was trying to get across. 

“See,” Trott chuckled, grabbing Smith’s cupcake from the plate that was left behind. 

“What are you getting at, Crott,” Ross asked, narrowing his eyes at the brunette.

The shorter man’s eyes narrowed at the name used, but he shrugged nonetheless. “Stop acting stupid Ross, you know what I mean.”

“I really don’t, mate.”

“You do,” he paused, finishing the cupcake,”You just don’t want to admit it. And that’s alright, for now, but you probably should admit it sooner or later otherwise you will be missing out.”

Ross’ brow furrowed, sea glass- eyes looking up at Trott with utmost confusion. “I really don’t.”

“Mate, it’s obvious. You and Smith were meant to be.”

Ross spluttered,” What the fuck?”

“You are meant to be balls deep up his ass,” Trott sighed.

“Trott, what the fuck.”  
“Take it from the only non-single guy in the room-”

“You’re the only guy in the room.”

“That’s besides the point-”

“I think the point is that you are pulling stuff out of your ass, you are worse than the shippers Trott.”

“They aren’t entirely wrong,” Trott shrugged.

“How long have you been on tumblr, mate. Have they brainwashed you?”

“No! Ross, I’m not stupid I could tell from the second you guys met. You just looked at each other… funny.”

“Maybe because he was three inches taller than me, not to mention a bit intimidating,” Ross huffed.

“Intimidating, but still attractive.”

“Well, yeah… but everyone thinks that? Who doesn’t think that?”

“But, you especially think that, you called him beautiful just a couple weeks ago.” 

“Everyone was thinking it-”

“I wasn’t.”

“Yeah, but everyone else was-”

“You mean all of the swooning girls that want to marry him. Yes, Ross, they probably agreed with you.”

“But I-”

“No. Ross, now tell me: have you ever thought about… having a relationship with him,” Trott questioned.

“Well yeah, but nothing serious and the thought passed within a couple weeks and… I can’t date him. First off, major fan freak out. Second, he would never like me, and why? Because he’s not gay. And thirdly, Trott, neither am I. And frankly, I really don’t understand why you are so adamant about this,” Ross spoke, looking up at Trott from his place on the sofa with a slightly annoyed look. “Why do you always poke at this, and prod at it. Why do you always try and make something out of nothing. Sadly, there is nothing between Alex and I. And that is final.”

“You are sad about it,” Trott asked. 

“Well I mean,” Ross sighed, feeling defeated,” Maybe a bit, I dunno… Earlier he tried to take my shirt off and-”

“Whoah what?”

“No. No. He was um… I had egg yolk down my back and he told me to take off my shirt to clean it and I said no, because I didn’t want to strip down in front of him. I mean, I don’t want him to think badly of me because of what I look like, and I know it’s stupid because he has seen me shirtless before, but for some reason I couldn’t… I felt weird. I felt like it was a dare in secondary school or something, and I was standing in front of my crush. And now that I do think about it, I always like it when he makes those jokes about fucking me. Like they are rare, always pointed towards you, but when he does point them towards me it’s just nice and-” Ross rambled on, every word making Trott’s mouth drop further towards the ground and make his eyes wider and wider. 

“Ross, this is a full on confession, mate. You should be telling this to him, not me.”

“Ha, funny. You really think I would? He would laugh, take it as a joke, you know how he is,” Ross muttered, his face showing concern.

“You sure about that?”

Ross’ stomach dropped, his face heating up and his eyes widening at the sound of Smith’s voice. He turned around towards the door, which the redhead was standing by with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I, um… n-no,” Ross stuttered, proper words not coming to his mind and istead jabbles of nonsense falling from his mouth 

“See, mate. Told you it’d work,” Trott smirked, walking over to the redhead and giving him a nudge. 

“Fuck off, Trott,” Smith muttered, pushing his friend out the door and slamming it behind him. 

The redhead turned to Ross, who now had his face buried into his knees and you could still see his face was red. 

“Hey, Ross.”

“Hey,” he replied, his voice muffled by his knees. 

“You wanna look at me,” Smith questioned.

“Not particularly, no.” 

“C’mon, please? I wanna see you,” Smith whined, smiling brightly and pleadingly at Ross who barely peeked out from behind his knees.

“Why? Was the confession not enough to drive you away?”

“Mate, the only thing your confession did was make me even more crazy for you, if that is even possible.”

“Is that why Trott-”

“Yup,” Smith smiled,” I set it up. We had a plan, it worked.”

“You purposely put egg yolk down my shirt? You prick,” Ross barked, pulling his face out of his knees.

“No,” Smith laughed, shaking his head,”That just happened, and as a result I got to see you halfway shirtless so I think that was a win for me.” 

Ross laughed, smiling up at Smith who has now made his way towards the couch, and now was sitting down in front of Ross. 

“How about, after work we go get dinner? And then… maybe we will see about you topping me,” Smith smirked.

Ross blushed at the words, but nodded nonetheless. “You know I will.”

“You won’t see me arguing.”


End file.
